Actituds
NaraJeamfry està editant aquest article. Si vols sobreviure, no ho toquis fins que ell acabi. Actituds Les actituds són accions que el teu personatge pot fer sobre el mapa de Dofus. Algunes d'elles, com la de seure (que cura lentament la teva vida), tenen usos dintre el joc. Les actituds solen extreure's de mapes on es necessita la compenetració de tot un equip de persones que s'estiguin quietes sobre alguns llocs o accionar interruptors per a obrir portes. També poden ser recompenses de missions i drops d'alguns monstres. Fixa't que en la majoria de puzles, n'hi ha suficient amb tindre una persona al costat de l'interruptor i polsar-lo. Encara així, algú que coordini la gent per a situar-la al seu lloc pot anar bé. Note: Hi ha moltes actituds que es poden aconseguir sense ser abonat, amb l'ajuda d'algú que accioni la palanca, excepte en el cas de "Mostrar por" (/fear). Les que els usuaris F2P no poden obtindre són "Saludar" (/hi), "Petó" (/kiss), "Senyalar" (/point) i "Pedra, paper, tisores" (/pfc) pel fet de que has de parlar amb NPC o derrotar monstres per aconseguir-les. Aconseguir actituds Aplaudir (/appl) right * Què fa: El personatge aplaudeix per sobre el seu cap. * Lloc: (-2,-6) (La cova a (-3,-4) t'hi portarà) * Jugadors necessitats: 9 * Com aconseguir: Solucionar el puzle. *# L'interruptor que obre la porta està en un penya-segat que algú ha d'activar pujant una sala per la cova. Qui ho faci podrà entrar també a la cova, si corre cap allà. *# A la primera sala, ha d'haver-hi una persona en cada una de les cinc baldoses i llavors estirar la palanca. *# A la segona sala, hi ha d'haver 9 persones sobre les baldoses en forma de creu (+) i llavors s'ha d'estirar la palanca. *# A l'última sala, acosta't a l'estàtua brillant, llavors rebràs un missatge que et comunica que has après "Aplaudir" (/appl). Nota: La persona que obre la porta pot entrar-hi, només ha de córrer. Wave (/bye) * Què fa: Your character waves good-bye * Localització: (4,1) * Players needed: 6 * Com aconseguir-lo: Resoldre el puzle *# In the first room, walk down the staircase. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the third room, have one person standing on each of the 6 blank tiles and pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /bye. Champion (/champ) right * Què fa: El personatge aixeca un trofeu daurat, mentre la resta de personatges del mapa aplaudeixen. * Lloc: No es pot aconseguir * Jugadors necessitats: No es pot aconseguir * Notes: :Aquesta actitud va ser entragada al guanyador del Torneig de Dofus-Arena. Cap altre jugador regular pot aconseguir-lo. Està connectat amb una peça del Set del Campió que va ser entregat al guanyador de l'anomenat torneig. La imatge és d'un GM demostrant-lo. Creuar els braços (/cross) * Què fa: El teu personatge creua els braços. * Lloc: (10,-24) * Jugadors necessitats: 8 * Com aconseguir: Solucionar el puzle *# Situa't sobre el quadre blanc i negre a l'esquerra de la pantalla per obrir la cova. *# Avança a la següent sala i trobaràs un quadre amb nombres pintats. Sudoku, no? *# Soluciona el sudoku i situa't sobre els 9, excepte el brillant. O segueix el diagrama següent: cada persona s'ha de situar en un dels quadres blaus, excepte el brillant. *# Acciona la palanca i vés a la següent pantalla. Fes click a l'estàtua brillant per a aconseguir "Creuar els braços" (/cross). Mostrar Por (/fear) thumb * Què fa: El teu personatge s'acotxa de por, cobrint-se el cap i tremolant. * Lloc: (19,24) * Jugadors necessitats: 1 * Com aconseguir: Soluciona el puzle. *# En aquest mapa, ves a la punta esquerra de la pedra que sobresurt, al mig de la pantalla, i queda-t'hi un moment. *# Just llavors, una plataforma sortirà del mar. Repeteix el procés amb la següent plataforma, però ràpidament. Apareixerà una altra plataforma que et permet creuar. *# Creua ràpidament fins al nou sortint, que ja hi era abans. La sortida al següent mapa està amagada, però només caminant per la zona verda ja la trobaràs. *# Entra al temple per a trobar l'estàtua brillant. Fes click sobre l'estàtua per a aconseguir "Mostrar Por" (/fear). * Notes: :Els jugadors F2P poden aconseguir aquesta actitud. :Si et pares sobre els quadres que apareixen del mar massa estona, seràs teletransportat fins a l'últim lloc guardat, amb 1 PDV. Saludar (/hi) * Què fa: El teu personatge saluda. * Lloc: (13,21) * Jugadors necessitats: 1, encara que un grup aniria millor. * Com obtindre: Completant la Masmorra dels Ferrers ** Masmorra dels Ferrers - L'actitud és un dels premis obtinguts per superar aquesta masmorra. La clau de la masmorra és dropejada pels Miners Obscurs, Ferrers Obscurs i Panaders Obscurs. Els Ferrers Obscurs es troben prop de 21. Encara que una sola persona es necessita per a obtindre'l, és millor reunir un grup per tal de facilitar la masmorra. Notes: Pel fet de que es necessita accedir a una masmorra fora d'Astrub, aquesta Actitud no pot ser aconseguida per jugadors F2P. Petó (/kiss) * Què fa: El teu personatge fa un petó deixant anar un petit cor. * Lloc: Don Huan (1,0) * Jugadors necessitats: 1 * Com aconseguir: Completar la missió. *# Parlar amb Don Huan (opcional) *# Aconsegueix 1 Pinça de cranc, que pot ser dropejada pels Crancs. Per personatges de baix nivell, (12,4), (13,1) o (12,0) són millors. *# Parla amb Don Huan i dóna-li les pinces. *# Respon les seves preguntes amb aquest ordre: *## Declarar com a idiota aquesta pregunta *## Depèn *## Depèn del dia, la situació, la parella... *# Espera fins l'Hora Secreta. L'Hora Secreta és entre les (00:00) i les (01:00), hora de servidor. Pots saber l'hora del servidor fent click a la rodona del centre de la pantalla o escribint /time al chat. *# Parla amb Don Huan durant l'Hora Secreta per a aconseguir l'actitud "Petó" (/kiss9. Notes: Pel fet de que necessites parlar amb un PNJ fora d'Astrub, l'actitud Petó no pot ser aconseguida per un F2P. Desafiar (/mad) * Què fa: El teu personatge alça el braç en desafiament. * Lloc: (-6,24) * Jugadors necessitats: 6 * Com aconseguir: Solucionar el puzle. *# Situa't sobre el quadre per a obrir la porta. *# A la primera sala, posa les 6 persones en posició i activa la palanca. *# A la segona sala, situa les 6 persones en la mateixa posició que abans (mirar diagrama) i activa la palanca. *# A l'última sala, clica sobre l'estàtua brillant per a aconseguir "Desafiar" (/mad). Vigila amb els (¿?)Dreggons, són agressius i poderosos, assegura't de tindre prou nivell per a derrotar-los o passa per una zona més llarga i evita confrontaments. Els jugadors F2P no ténen aquest inconvenient, per tant poden accedir fàcilment a la cova. Fart (/oups) * What it does: lets your character make a loud fart noise * Location: (-4,12) Right after the entrance to the swamp. * Players Needed: 1 * How to acquire: Use the scroll ** This emote is dropped by Crocodyl in the form of a scroll called Parchment of 'Wind of Panic'. These Crocodyls are in big groups so be sure to bring help . Once you have the item, double click it in your inventory to use it and gain the emote. Large groups are recommended for higher drop rates, and the monsters might be non-trivial. Notes: Because it requires the ability to fight to a monster outside of Astrub, /Oups cannot be obtained by free to play characters (unless one is able to purchase the scroll from a pay to play character). Rock, Paper, Scissors (/pfc1 /pfc2 /pfc3) * What it does: Plays rock, paper, scissors * Location: Grizmine (2,-1) * Players Needed: 1 * How to acquire: Complete the quest *# Buy "Secrets of Squirrels Language" book (50 kamas) at the library (4,1) to understand squirrel talk. The book must be bought to get the dialogue options with the Squirrel. You must buy the book so you can answer the question. *# Acquire 1 hazel. The easiest way to get hazel is from boars or buy it in a sellroom. *# Speak to Clairvoyant Squirrel (5,21). He is often hidden among the trees at the top of the screen, so turning on the transparency in the option menu can be practical. *# The first conversation has only one answer. In the second, choose "Givik ink hizilnik". The squirrel will accept certain other items (boar snout, arachnee leg, blue larva skin, mushroom), but these will not advance the quest. Only hazel will advance the quest. The third conversation, again, has only one answer. *# After you have given the hazel, you should see a "Perceptiveness" icon at the top of your screen. *# Proceed carefully to Grizmine, who is upstairs at (2,-1). Entering combat of any kind will cancel the perception effect, which means you have to return to the squirrel and give another hazel. You can use the zaaps though, so you might want to consider recalling to whichever zaap you're saved at and zaaping to -2, 0 (assuming you've activated it). *# Play Paper-Rock-Scissors with Grizmine until you win. You will always win on the first round, 50% on the second round, and then either 100% (with perception) or 0% (without) on the third. *# After you win, a message will tell you that you have acquired /pfc1 (rock), /pfc2 (leaf/paper) and /pfc3 (scissors). (A quick note: This emote is called PFC because of the French names for Rock, Paper, and Scissors. Rock (or Stone) = Pierre, Paper = Feuille, and Scissors = Ciseaux.) Notes: Because it requires the ability to speak to an NPC outside of Astrub, /pfc cannot be obtained by free to play characters. Play Music (/pipo) * What it does: The character plays a flute, causing a little musical note to rise up. * Location: N/A * Players needed: N/A * Notes: :Only available with special events; it was given to several players on Jiva after the Christmas Contest 2004, was the prize for a Bard Contest on Djaul in 2006, the winner of the Piwate Event on Shika as well as to the top three highest levelled players in the first week of Solar's opening. Point Finger (/point) *'What it does:' The character points. *'Location:' End of the Pandikaze Dungeon. *'Players needed:' Enough to complete the dungeon. *'Note:' It is learned by using the scroll "Point your Finger", similar to /oups, which is gained as a drop from Crocodyl mobs. Take a Rest (/rest) right *'What it does:' The character takes a more relaxed pose than /sit. *'Location:' Sand Dungeon *'Players needed:' Enough to complete the dungeon. *'Notes:' :This emote heals you the same way /sit does. :This picture shows a GM displaying the emote. Sit (/sit) Note: The sit emote is automatically given to all new characters, and can no longer be obtained through this quest. This quest information is left in for archival and as part of the Terra Cogita Manuscript quest, where you need to enter the final room of the cave. * What it does: Your character sits down, regaining health. * Location: (-2, 2) * Players needed: 9 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Step on the tile switch to open the cave (the switch is in the lower right corner of the map, partially hidden by trees) *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles forming the same pattern as in the first room (a "T") and pull the lever. *'Added note:' Sit will heal you for 1 HP every second times your level divided by ten. (Example: A level 5 character would gain 1 HP every 0.5 of a second, a level 10 would gain 1 HP every second, a level 20 once every two seconds, etc.) Show Weapon (/weap) right * What it does: Your character holds up his current weapon. (Very intimidating, isn't it?) * Location: (-6,5) * Players Needed: 4 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle # Get to the Bwork Camp, through the cave in -1, 8. # Get to the most north-western point in the Bwork Camp (-6,5). # Get someone to stand on the tile, behind the bush, on the lower-left corner of your screen. # In the first room, step onto all black tiles. # In the second room, step between the black tiles. Get one person to stand on a middle tile for the northern square, one person on the middle tile of the western square, one on the north-eastern tile in the southern square and let one person stand on the middle tile of the eastern square. (Draw a line between two black tiles, and stand on a blank tile on that imaginary line. There should be only one option on each square that way.) # In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /weap. Note: Bworks are only aggressive to P2P players, so F2P characters will be fine. Its quite handy when you need the F2P player to open the door to the cave for you, saving you from getting aggressed. Teamwork / Social Engineering When dealing with a random group of players while trying to solve an emote puzzle, a great deal of patience is required. When giving instructions, try to add the name of the person that you are addressing, as many newbies will either assume that everything spoken in the room is directed personally at them, or will ignore anything that is not personally directed to them. Try not to get too angry with players who seem unresponsive. Many Dofus players do not speak English very well and may not understand you. Useful Tip: When in a room containing a puzzle with tiles, a good method of getting people where you want them is to first order everyone into a corner of the room. Then tell each player, one by one, where to go/which tile to step on. To accomplish this feat, you should probably tell everyone beforehand that when you call their name, you will first walk to the tile they are supposed to step on. Then when it is time to organize everyone and place them in the right positions, call their name (one by one), walk to the tile they're supposed to be on, and then go back towards the corner. Try to be last, and make sure that before you step on your tile, check that everyone knows who is going to pull the lever. This way everyone doesn't scramble to the lever and mess things up. Category:Game information es:Actitudes en:Emotes de:Emote Categoria:Esborrany